<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neighbours by Notyoursterotypicalnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650348">Neighbours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd'>Notyoursterotypicalnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living next door to the Downey’s had its perks. Such as seeing into their backyard from your bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friends - Relationship, Neighbours - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living next door to the Downey’s had its perks. Such as seeing into their backyard from your bedroom. You were a huge fan of Robert Downey Jr but tried to keep your cool each time you saw each other out in the front yard.</p><p>You were over the moon when Susan asked if you’d babysit their young children due to their babysitter cancelling at last minute.</p><p>“Y/N, our numbers are on the fridge. Don’t be afraid to call us if you can’t handle anything” Susan said as she watched her husband kiss his kids bye.</p><p>Robert Downey Jr looked at his watch “We should be home by 11 but if were not, we’ll shot you a message.” He said.</p><p>“Ready?” Susan asked. Robert nodded.</p><p>“Enjoy your night” you called out to the happy couple. Being invited in their house felt like a pinch me moment. You wanted to take photos of the inside of their home but thought against it fearing one of the children would say something to their parents.</p><p>–</p><p>You had just gotten Avri down for the night, but Exton was being just like any other six-year-old who was trying to stay awake while he watched his favourite movie.</p><p>You heard a knock on the door; you had been told not to answer the door. You looked through the peephole seeing Tom Holland on the other side.</p><p>Be Calm you thought. You had seen him in the Downey’s backyard before, but it was different seeing him up close.</p><p>You open the door just a smidge “I’m sorry but the Downey’s are out at the moment.”</p><p>“Damn” Tom looked as if he had a rough day “Do you know what time they’ll be back?”</p><p>“Uh? Maybe 11” you replied.</p><p>“Do you mind if I come in and wait.” Tom asked as he looked at his watch, it was only 7pm. He seemed desperate for the Downey’s.</p><p>You knew you shouldn’t, but you did. “Sure, just be quiet. I just got Avri down and Exton’s trying to sleep.”</p><p>—</p><p>The Downey had finally arrived back home; the front door opening had stirred you awake. You looked down seeing Tom resting his head against a pillow that was on your lap.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>Bob raised his eyebrow as he saw the two of you.</p><p>“Sorry, he came looking for you. It seemed pretty important.” You whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>